Blessed Hammer (Crusader)
damage as Holy to all enemies hit. | class = Crusader (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Secondary | gen = | cd = | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Holy | cost = Wrath | other = Destroys corpses | skill_image = HammersHammersEverywhere.jpg }} Blessed Hammer is a Secondary skill, roughly analogous to the Paladin skill of the same name. In-game Each summoned hammer orbits the point at which the skill has been cast, starting at melee range, but moving 25 yards away as it spins before disappearing (in roughly 4 seconds), in a spiral pattern. Many hammers can be summoned at once, and they pierce through enemies, walls, terrain and obstacles. This skill is especially effective against large or numerous targets, as each hammer can hit many targets, or the same target many times. However, against fast-moving and small enemies such as Treasure Goblins, this skill is very poor. Runes *'Burning Wrath': Damage type changes to Fire, and each hammer has a 25% chance on hitting an enemy to leave a pool of flame. Each pool has 5 yard radius, lasts 3 seconds, and deals 330% damage as Fire per second to enemies within. *'Thunderstruck': Damage type changes to Lightning. Each hammer creates a lightning arc between itself and the Crusader every 0.5 seconds, dealing 60% damage as Lightning to enemies caught in it. *'Limitless': Increases damage to 640% damage as Holy and increases area of effect (circling radius) by 20 yards. *'Brute Force': Damage type changes to Physical. The hammer also Slows enemies it passes through by 60% for 1 second, and has a 35% chance to explode on impact, dealing 460% damage as Physical and Stunning enemies within 6 yards for 1 second. *'Dominion': The hammers will orbit the Crusader, spinning the character instead of the casting point, following the hero if they move. Non-rune enhancements *'Justinian's Mercy' (Legendary Flail): Blessed Hammer gains the Dominion rune, in addition to any other. *'Jace's Hammer of Vigilance' (Legendary Mace): increases damage by 15-20% and doubles the size of each hammer, allowing it to hit more enemies. *'Gabriel's Vambraces' (Legendary Bracers): if Blessed Hammer (the hammer itself, not secondary blasts) deals damage to 3 enemies or less, it refunds 75-100% of Wrath cost. *'Hammer Jammers' (Legendary Pants): enemies hit by Blind, Immobilize, Freeze or Stun take 300-400% more damage from Blessed Hammers for 10 seconds. *'Blessed of Haull' (Legendary Belt): each successful hit of Justice also summons a free Blessed Hammer at the same location. *'Guard of Johanna' (Legendary Crusader Shield): Blessed Hammer damage is increased by 200-250% for the first 3 enemies it hits. *'Johanna's Argument' (Legendary Flail): increases the attack speed and damage of Blessed Hammer by 100%. *'Faithful Memory' (Legendary Two-Handed Sword): each enemy hit by Falling Sword increases the damage of Blessed Hammer by 60-80% for 10 seconds, stacking up to 10 times. *'Seeker of the Light Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): every cast of Blessed Hammer that hits an enemy reduces the remaining cooldown of Falling Sword and Provoke by 1 second. *'Seeker of the Light Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): increases damage of Blessed Hammer by 12000%. Passives *'Blunt': increases damage by 20%. Development The Thunderstruck and Dominion runes were created to emphasize the idea of the Crusader being a "holy conduit" for the Light.2014-03-17, BUILDING A HERO: CRUSADER SKILL DESIGN. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-30 References Category:Crusader Skills